<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch out Kimye, Harringrove are coming for your crown by grabmyboner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908091">Watch out Kimye, Harringrove are coming for your crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner'>grabmyboner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Social Media AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Harringrove, M/M, News Media, Social Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Actor, Billy Hargrove, and Hive-Mind frontman, Steve Harrington, have had rumors circulating their relationship for over a year. The truth is finally revealed, and it’s fair to say, their fans are loving it. #TeamHarringrove</p>
<p>- </p>
<p>Social media au from my tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Social Media AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Watch out Kimye, Harringrove are coming for your crown.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a social media au from my tumblr. multiple parts posted on my blog, and more to be posted! </p>
<p>comments always welcome :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>grabmyboner.tumblr.com </p><p>link below for the whole au :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Are Billy Hargrove and Steve Harrington an item? Their fans seem to think so!</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://grabmyboner.tumblr.com/post/190784963200">Check it out here &gt;&gt;&gt; enews.celeb/274791</a>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Actor, Billy Hargrove, and Hive-Mind frontman, Steve Harrington, have had rumors circulating their relationship for over a year. The truth is finally revealed, and it’s fair to say, their fans are loving it. <em>#TeamHarringrove</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harringrove’s Whirlwind Romance Continues!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the link below has all the parts for this au available :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://grabmyboner.tumblr.com/tagged/TeamHarringrove">Hive-Mind frontman, Steve Harrington, writes a love song for Actor and boyfriend, Billy Hargrove and we just can’t get over it! #CutestCouple #TeamHarringrove</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Harringrove set the record straight about their relationship!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>grabmyboner.tumblr.com :)</p>
<p>link for full au in text #teamharringrove</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Harringrove set the record straight about their relationship! </p>
<p>After cheating rumours circulated on Twitter, Billy Hargrove and Steve Harrington are quick to defend their relationship, and prove once again, that they are couple goals! #<a href="https://grabmyboner.tumblr.com/post/189648151410/harringrove-set-the-record-straight-about-their">TeamHarringrove</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mr and Mr Harringrove!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>grabmyboner.tumblr.com :) </p>
<p>link for the rest of this au is below #teamharringrove</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><h2>
  <b>Mr &amp; Mr Harringrove!</b>
</h2>
<p>This just in, famed couple Billy Hargrove and Steve Harrington have tied the knot. We vote for a name merge <a href="https://grabmyboner.tumblr.com/post/619100721930960896/mr-mr-harringrove-this-just-in-famed-couple?is_related_post=1">#TeamHarringrove</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>